


Ghosts.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Short, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Ghosts.

"Mum! I've found my room!" I yelled, looking around the empty room. It was a big-ish size: big enough to fit a bed and a sofa and a TV.

I smiled and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. My things weren't going to be at the new house until later.

I flipped my phone out and started scrolling through tumblr.

"What's that?"

A male voice spoke. I jumped... Who the hell?  
I slowly turned around to see a boy? In my room?

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. He suddenly looked scared. His blue eyes wide.

" I didn't mean to scare you. I promise. I'm Luke" He says, smiling.

" Why are you in my room Luke?" I asked, looking him up and down. His clothes looked old. Like the sort of clothes people would wear during the Victorian times...

"This used to be my room" He smiles, looking around sadly. I notice when he turns away, the back of his head uas an exit wound...

"What's your name?" He asks turning to me again. I feel sad. He was dead. Quite obviously.

"I'm (Y/N)" I say with a smile and add " Are yo dead?"

Luke nods. "I died in this room" He is frowing. He looks like he is about to cry.

I want to ask more, but suddenly the door opens and Luke has disapeared...

"Ooo nice room" My mother smiles, I nod at her, looking around the room and then following her out the room... Strangely looking around for the blonde boy I had just met...


End file.
